


Wake up Call

by OneeChanS2



Category: Free!
Genre: Betrayal, Drugs, F/M, Money, Traffic, Traitor husband, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneeChanS2/pseuds/OneeChanS2
Summary: What happen when a gorgeous and rich woman falls in love with her husband's enemy... and her best friend best friend childhood?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For people who don't know, "Wake up Call" is a song of Maroon 5

**I didn't hear what you were saying**

 

Husband POV:

 When I traveled to another part of the world with my henchmens, I never left my beloved wife without security eyes. I can say that I'm a possessive man, not only with my business and assets, but with her too. My beloved (Name), when we married and you promisse all your love I turned in the happiest man in the world. You promised make all you can for to satisfy me and I promise satisfy you, as a woman in social and sexual life. You have risen in social life. Turn into a strong and rich woman, the Queen of the Mafia. I have never seen anyone like you, you have all my henchments in your small and soft hands. Order them to make all you want, and I was so in love... that I didn't notice what you were planning to do with me. I thougth that was another business plan. If I had noticed...

 

When I came back to my mansion, I only saw a pile of pappers. I didn't cared what you were doing. Trully, I never cared what you do with your time, money and your things. I only care with "I" do, my drug trafficking is more important than my house and what and who is inside there. I did not even kiss you, I only go right to my personal bathroom and took a shower. But... when I came out of the bathroom I listened a sniff coming from my living room. She... was...crying? But... Why?

**I live on raw emotion, baby**

 

(Name) The wife POV:

 After his arrivel the empty in my chest grew more than never. My heart hurt, hurt more than a sword hit in the back. 'What I did for you treat me like that?' 'I'm was to bad in the bed?' 'You have not been looking for me... Why?'. My mind is exploding in questions... You! YES, YOU! I KNOW THAT YOU READING IT!  Excuse me, but I don't have enough words for explain my feelings about this situation... I have never felt this thing, I never imagine that will happen...

 

When you came back to home I felt two feelings. Afraid of the look you give to me... and I feeling of betrayal. This is enough to make cry like a child. I am thirty years and I don't know how face this. 

 

 


	2. The Report continue

**And I'm not kind if you betray me**

 

Wife Reader POV:

While I work like a slave, he is celebrating an accomplished mission. Another victim of our drug company, drug traffic, my husband bring his money to home this way, destroying innocent people's lives. i work in a company of industrial marketing, we also work with music, but my part of the company works with marketing. I spend my money with important things for the company, and save my money for when I need something... or someone to do something for me, sometimes good things, sometimes bad things. But this time I intend do a different, I want know what is wrong in my marriage, and there is only one way to discover it. 

 

"Kou we need talk about your transfer to another office. Please come to my room as fast as you can", I finished the call and look the time in my cell phone. My meeting is about to star, I only need wait until Kou arrive my office. 

"(Name), how can I help you?" I aimed my hand to the chair in front of my desk. "Kou, I will give you a day off, but you have to do a little work to me.", She was looking to me with a confused look. "My dear Kou, I think my husband is betraying me, and I need someone bring me some evidences." She was nodding slowly while I talked to her. "I only need one picture or video, if he is betraying me I gonna order to my henchmens rip his head off."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A little simple small order**

**Please go to next chapter...**

 


	3. The Report continue

**If you needed love, then ask for love**

 

Reader Wife POV: 

I was still waiting for the evidences that I ask to Gou bring to me, when my [cell phone](http://www.moveislinhares.com.br/media/W1siZiIsIjIwMTYvMDYvMDkvMTBfMzNfMTJfMTEwXzEwMjU2MC5qcGciXV0/102560.jpg) started to ring. "Private Number", my mind hesitated a little before I accept the call. "Who do I talk to?" I asked feeling a little of fear. "(Name), I have the evidence and I'm gonna send to you soon.", then I finished the call and started to enter the number of one of my henchman. "Yamazaki prepare yourself, I will need your job soon" while I waited for an answer my e-mail box warned about a new message. It was the images and a video that Gou got. "I will wait for your orders Mrs (Name)" And finished the call.

I started to look at all the images. They show my husband with a blond girl in a very "beautiful" hug, and after that a walk to a hotel near our mansion. And the video... It was a very cute way to show how you love your lover: Fuck with her. I laughed a lot, I didnt need anything, now I can divorce myself, that fucking bastard won't piss me off again!. 

Another call, this time its a number tha I recognize, recognize because is my childhood best friend. "(Name), How have you been lately?" That voice its a little thing in he that I love so much. He helped me when I started to work for this company, but when I was gonna ask him if he wanted marry with me, I needed marry to the man that is betraying me with a unknow woman. "Rin, if I tell you that I missed you, will you laugh a lot?" I heard he laugh a little, with that sexy voice, I remembered the time we was dating, very good times, BETTER THAN, The Best Moments in all my life. "I alwas knew it, you can't live without me", this time I laught a little. It was true, I missed him, for about ten years. But now, I will not miss him anymore. "Rin, I need ask you a favor so, you wanna go out and eat something?", and again, that low laugh. "How can I deny a request coming from the love of my life?"

 

**Could have given love, now I'm taking love**

 

Rin POV:

We stayed together about five years. Our relationship grew since we were little kids, and played in the beach every weekend. Since that time I love her, all of her body, her mind and fair heart. I always said that if she didn't find the real love, she could marry me that she would never get hurt. What hurt was seeing her marrying another man. I noticed in her face, she wasn't happy. I wanted to ask her to run away with me, but she denied my ideia, saying that if she ran away with me they would follow her until the hell. That was one of the many times that I cried for her, and she also cried with me too. I found my heart totally in pieces, when she left, leaving me alone in my life. 

So I got into a drug mafia, maybe to raise money and try everything for take her with me. I get the leader's trust quickly, doing all the tasks he assigned me. This way I became one of his henchmen, and his personal negotiator. He always ordered me to travel in his place. In thats travels I found (Name) and her husband, and felt a big pain in my heart, she wasn't happy. But when our gazes met my heart beat fast and strong. My beloved (Name) was near me again, after many years we were close each others, even a few meters separating us. I smiled for her, and she did the same. But after, her husband put his arm around her waist, making her walk faster. The look he gave me made me afraid. "(Name)... What did you do wrong to deserve this? you always were an amazing person, why did this man have you?" I blame myself for letting you go, and I promise take you out this situation.


	4. The Report continue

**And it's not my fault**

 

Rin POV:

When (Name) ask me to go out I was very happy, maybe I was the Happiest person in the world for a few minutes. But at the same time I was worried, when Gou called me saying the truth about (Name)'s husband and his betrayal I felt anger and guilt at the same time. "Gou, give me her number and let me resolve this!", While she spelled her number I wrote it quickly, and thought what I would say to her, after all these years with no contact. When I finished the call with Gou I type the number in my cell phone and wait until she answer me. I started to get nervous, but when her voice resounded in my ears my heart melted. Her voice was sexy, more than before, its made her looks like a very strong woman. The age affected her more than me, and I could see it only in her beutiful voice.

"When can we meet? I need talk to you, and feel you close to me again". It's good hear this from her, but at the same time it is scary, but I think this is because her husband betrayed her, and I can not take it. I don't admit tha someone hurt my beloved (Name), I promise protect her from everything and everyone, and I'll keep that promise. 

We choose a little café for our meeting. It wasn't a fancy place but was a little expensive. I choose kept my casual clothes, that is a social shirt and pants, this time with my black blazer. While I waited for her I tapped my fingers on the table and looked at the clock, it's about three pm. Then she walked into the cafe and started look around, trying to find me. When I saw her my heart stopped, how beatiful she was in that [office clothes](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/5c/ac/42/5cac429856224ef98779a4084c57eab2.jpg), with a soft makeup and her hair tied in a ponytail, letting some hair fall on her shoulder. She wide-eyed when saw where I was seated. I waved at her while smile and she did the same, making me blushed a little. She sat in front to me putting her little bag next to her and started to look at me with a soft smile. "I'm glad to see you again Rin" She laughed low, knowing that I was blushed because she was close to me. "(Name), Gou tell me what happened, and I'm sorry for not being close. If I was you didn't need suffer this". She made a sign for me to shut up. "Rin, it's not your fault, I'm grateful that you agreed to come here with me, I was missing you a lot and..." She started to cry and I standed up and walked to her, sitting in the chair next to her. "(Name)..." I whispered while hugged her, a nostalgic feeling ran through my body when I felt her perfume, it was the same that she bought when we were dating. Made me happy felt her perfume again, because it was my favorite and I bet she knew it. "I am happy hug you again, you are the same size as before" I said laughing and caressing her head. But when she looked up to my eyes I felt a strong desire. I wanted kiss her, but my mind knew the truth and my heart dying to kiss her. "Rin..." She cupped my face and started get closer, until she found my lips and my world stop. I don't know how long we stayed that way, kissing each other, but when she tried move away I followed her lips. 

"You still don't know how start a kiss" I laughed and rested my head in her shoulder while she played with the strands of my hair. "But you like it" She said certain, while I snuggled in her neck. "I missed you too, my beloved princess". I still hate that you see how weak I am when you are close to me, so weak that I can't imagine someone hurting you, my angel.

 

**Cause you both deserve What's coming now**

 

Rin POV: 

I suggested to her come to my apartment and stayed a little more, I wanted stay more time with her and come to my apartment was more saffe for her. It was possible to her avoid all the chances of being caught in the act and loose her financial assets, but with a little money you can buy the silent. When we left the cafe I put my arm around her shoulders, bringing her close to me. "This way I can protect you of everything, don't be afraid" She smiled for me after I said it, and one more time I blushed. "I trust you, my beloved Rin" We started laugh together, laughing at all this situation that we get into, while we walked straight to my apartment. So I saw her husband and a brunette woman leaving a hotel and getting into a car.

When we arrived in my apartment I got my phone and sent a message to my little sister telling what I saw and she said what I knew but and I didn't want believe. 

To: Matsuoka Gou

\- The evidences that you have, I want all them. 

Some minutes after I heard my cell phone rang, telling the new e-mail that just arrived. While (Name) taking a shower I chose some clothes of mine for her wear after the shower, so when she finished we sit in the living room for talk more. And she told me about the betrayal and her plain of revenge fot that. She wanted catch him in the act and make him regret. I listened all her plain in silence and thought it would be risky but had a chance to work.

 

**So don't say a word**

 

Husband POV:

I usually order whores for my pleasure e entertainment. There were many of them: blonds, brunettes, redhead... But this time I saw a guy with redhead hair, and I don't like the way he looks to me and to my beloved (Name). I avoid be jealous with her, I know she is a strong woman, with a strong personality and her ideals are fair and honest. But I can't say the same for her pussy, she always acted like a virgin girl. It's sexy in the beginning, but over time it starts to annoy. Recently I noticed that she is acting strange, and the time she stays away from home is not the only thing, she ins't having that sexual desire that she had months ago and I'm starting to distrust.

The day that I went to a hotel with Havana It was another day that I order a whore for my entertainment, but that day I felt a different feeling, like someone was follow me and watching me. For avoid problems, I called to Yamazaki, my most reliable henchman to take a look at my beloved (Name), only to ensure that she wasn't betraying me, because if she is betraying me I won't hesitate to put a bullet in her head. So for avoid any problems, I ordered Havana one more time, but this time we went to a hotel far from the city. When we arrived there and after fucked like two animals, the way I do with all the whores that I order, I took out a gun of my pocket and with no warming I shot without mercy. She won't say anything for anyone about our relationship. With a bundle of money it's easy to buy the silence of a man, and this is what I did. Anyone will know what happened in that hotel, least of all my beloved (Name)... and that redhead girl that I saw follow me when I arrived the city.


	5. The Report continue

**Wake up Call**

 

I woke up in Rin's bed, I don't know what we did that night but I was feeling pain in my hips, and it's a bad sign. A sign that we did something, we did many times in our love relationship. It's hurt in my mind, this sensation, I feel like I did the worst thing in the world... but at the same time it sound so right, after all, my husband betrayed me and... "Why I don't have the right to revenge?". I stayed there, sat in the bed watching Rin, snoring low with his face pressed against the pillow, it was a beautiful view. I decided to dress myself and I went to the balcony, I picked my pack of cigarettes and started to smoke while looked in my cell phone the two messages that I received last night. One of my husband asking where I was and the other it was one of our henchmen, the person Henchman of my husband, Sousuke Yamazaki. I was wondering why he sent me an e-mail, knowing that he didn't have permision to talk to me. 

 

"From: Yamazaki

 - Ma'am, I have bad news, you husband is planning discover what you are hiding of him and when he said what he want do with you if he discover something isn't a good thing. So if you are also planning something be careful as much as you can. 

Please Ma'am, don't do anything wrong."

 

I decided stop think about this situation, and only look to the dark blue sky, cause it was 3 a.m. and all the lights around was turned off. I stayed that way, smoking and remembering what was happened between me and Rin since we were two naive children, we didn't now That we would be together for nineteen years. I remember many fun time and some wrong things that we did together only for laugh of the others people's face. But after all that time something strange happenned to me.  Like the time when we put some love letters in our colleagues wardrobe, and the next morning when I opened my wardrobe had one letter under my literature book, and for my surprise it wasn't the guy that I like that time, Makoto. It was from Rin, and with the luck that I had that time, he didn't come to school that day. The day after that was his birthday and I had the best and most wrong idea that I have ever had: Break the lock of his wardrobe and do something with his thing or whatever. But when I openend I discovered that the love letter in my wardrobe was probably the first step. He had about twenty letters with my name on the receiver. 

 I decided forget that I knew this and only act normally... but was hard. I spent all that days thinking about it, wanting ask him what was that, but everytime I saw his face smiling for me I forgot what I wanted to say to him. We were only twelve years old and didn't know what was love someone, even more when someone is your best friend. That year, when I was thirteen I decided, it was time to say the truth, so I went to find him, and when I found I said all that I wanted to say... and after I ran full of shame, something that I had never done with anyone. 


End file.
